


Maybe what matters is being together

by evakuality



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anniversaries, Gratuitous nostalgia, M/M, Staff Christmas party, Worst gift ever, bathrooms and blow jobs, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: It's Isak's first ever anniversary and he can't imagine anything worse than being forced to spend it with his co-workers.  Of course, when your anniversary happens to be around Christmas time, sometimes dates collide.





	Maybe what matters is being together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 evakteket Christmas challenge. Many many thanks to my wonderful beta readers. You're all stars and I love every one of you for the help and ideas. My prompts were: Staff Christmas party, worst gift ever and snowflakes.
> 
> Three notes: this is miles fluffier than I usually do. What can I say? It's Christmas. Also, I needed an anniversary date that was also believeably a staff party date, thus I chose this one. I don't necessarily think this is where they'd pin their anniversary (but I also don't necessarily think it isn't either). Also, I promised myself I'd write a fic that was smut-free. Maybe one day I'll do that, but today is not that day. Whoops.
> 
> If you're interested, you can find me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/evakuality) on tumblr.

“I have had the worst day ever!”

Isak storms into the small flat he shares with Even, throws his bag into the main room, and stomps over to his boyfriend who is standing in the kitchen cooking something which smells delicious.  Except Isak doesn’t care about that.  He cares about the fucking shithole day he was just forced to endure.  He presses a kiss to the back of Even’s head, just because being in a room without kissing him is impossible, but he’s soon back on track.

“You know what the fuckers have done?  You want to know?” He grumbles when Even just raises one eyebrow, kisses him briefly, and carries on cooking.  The asshole isn’t showing enough interest in Isak’s shitty day, but that’s probably because he doesn’t realize yet that it affects him too, and he’s far too used to Isak’s rants about his job to take him seriously.

“Okay, baby,” Even says, leaning quickly to kiss Isak again before turning his attention back to the stove.  “Tell me what they did.”

“The staff party is on our anniversary!  We have to go and be with those assholes and not be celebrating just us.”

Isak can hear the moan in his voice and grimaces.  It’s just that he’d been planning for this, he’d been dreaming about this, and now it’s all lying in ruins just because his office manager is a social-event-arranging dickhead.

“It’s just an office party.  We don’t have to go.”  Even’s voice is reasonable, amused even, and Isak shakes his head.

“Oh no, I didn’t tell you the best part.  This is our gift from them.  We have to go.  See.”

He thrusts the paper with its stupid cheerful Christmas theme stamped all over it towards Even, who actually turns away from the food this time to examine it with a frown.  Feeling a smug vindication, Isak grunts.  He can recite the words almost from memory by now.

_ You are requested to attend our annual staff extravaganza to thank you for a very good year’s work.  Enjoy your gift -- of holiday cheer with your co-workers!  This is a chance to relax and bond with the people who are most important to you.  A light dinner will be served, and drinks provided (enjoy those on us!)  Partners welcome. _

_ The people who are most important to you.  Fuck off, _ Isak thinks.  The person who is most important to him will be there, sure.  But this is not how he wanted to spend his anniversary.  The first one he’ll ever have.  He’d sought out his immediate boss as soon as he got the paper, sure that she’d understand.  This is his anniversary.  That’s an actual big deal, not like office parties.  Isak made the mistake of saying that and the woman had looked at him, scandalized.

“You don’t understand, Isak,” she’d said.  “You can’t not go.  It’s a thing, and they mean it sincerely that this is your gift.  It’a tradition, and no-one ever skips.”

“I can start now.  Someone has to be first,” was Isak’s stubborn response.  When she remained tight-lipped and unenthusiastic, Isak grimaced.  “But it’s my anniversary,” he’d moaned.  “My very first ever anniversary.”

“And you’ll be spending it with all of us here, enjoying the great food and drink provided.”

Isak had groaned then, and he groans now.  “Even, they won’t let me skip.  I asked, I begged even.”  He grins at his boyfriend as Even snorts at that, feeling some relief that he can at least grumble about it with someone who gets exactly why it’s all so shitty.  “So if we want to be together that day, you have to come too.”

“Hey.  Baby, it’s okay.  We’ll go, spend a little time there, then come home to our own party.  Okay?”

Even kisses him on the forehead before turning back to the food and grimacing, muttering to himself that it’s sticking a little at the bottom.  

And that’s that.  Apparently they’re going to the stupid party with his stupid workmates on their anniversary.  Apparently, Isak’s life just sucks exactly that much.  
  


“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Isak says two weeks later as he glares at himself in the mirror while he tries for the fifth time to fix his tie.  “It’s a Saturday!  Why would they make us go to work on a Saturday?”

“Because it’s a party,” Even’s amused voice carries through from their bedroom.  “Because they’re being nice.  Enjoy it a little.  It’s not often you get your boss to pay for your food and drink.”

“I can’t even get drunk,” Isak moans.  “I don’t want to look like a drunk teen in front of them.”

“You are a drunk teen.”

Even’s arms wrap around Isak from behind just as he gets his tie sorted to his satisfaction.  

“Don’t be an asshole.”

But Isak can feel his heart getting lighter.  Even has that effect on him, making even the most irritating thing seem like it’s actually an adventure.  He turns in Even’s arms and kisses him, his hands sliding into Even’s hair, messing it up and making him groan a little.

“I had it all planned, you know?” Isak says, a little breathless as he pulls back.  “We’d go to our bench, you know the one, and it’d be cute and then we’d … I dunno, we’d fuck or something.”

Even laughs, the sound ringing out joyously in the small room.  “Well thought out plan.  Sounds very romantic.”  He kisses Isak again.  “You know we can still do that, right?  This doesn’t stop us from doing our own thing later.”

“Mmmm, but what if we’re too tired later?”

“It’s our anniversary, baby.  It’s Saturday night.  We won’t be too tired.”

Sighing, Isak pulls back out of Even’s arms, turns and inspects himself in the mirror again.  He looks okay.  The black jeans he’s wearing are the closest he has to formal wear, but the shirt is white and crisp, and the tie is sedate enough to satisfy the pickiest of bosses.  Isak hopes, anyway.  He bites his lip, anxiety over the impression he’ll make starting to war with the disgruntlement he feels at having to go at all.

“You look great, baby.  Very professional.”

Isak catches Even’s eyes on him in the mirror, warm with affection and love.  His breath catches and he decides maybe what they’re doing tonight doesn’t matter.  Maybe what matters is being together.

“I love you,” he says to Even’s mirror reflection which grins at him, the look in his eyes getting fonder if that’s even possible.

“I love you, too.  Now get your ass out of there.  I have to fix this hair you just ruined.”

Isak’s laughing as he moves away into the other room and throws himself on the bed to wait for Even.  He doesn’t want to be going to this stupid party, but at least he has Even with him.

 

It’s hot inside the staffroom.  Clearly overcompensating for the cold of the evening, the manager has boosted the heating.  That, combined with so many bodies squashed into such a small room and the freely flowing alcohol, is making the space unbearable.  Whoever thought this would make for a great gift is dreaming.  It’s about the worst gift ever devised and Isak wishes he could tell his boss just how shitty he thinks the idea is.  Particularly on a  _ Saturday. _

Isak’s even more convinced that the universe just has it in for him.  The only good thing is that Even is currently plastered to his side, arm wrapped casually around his waist and a smile on his face as they chat with innumerable interchangeable people Isak doesn’t even know.

Okay, so maybe the food is pretty good and there’s plenty of it.  And maybe the music isn’t totally shit.  And maybe the beer is his favorite, and maybe the people he’s talking to are charming and funny even if Isak barely knows any of them.  So maybe he’s not having a totally shit time.  But still.  This is his anniversary and he should be somewhere getting properly drunk and properly enjoying his time with Even.

Sweat is dripping down his back and pooling uncomfortably around his waist, right about where Even’s hand is resting.  Isak shrugs, trying to stop himself from scratching where the tie sits tight against his neck.  He’s counting the minutes until he can get out of here and take Even somewhere decent where they can actually celebrate together.

“Isak!” A hand slaps him on the back as a voice booms in his ear and Isak starts, turning to see his ultimate boss standing behind him, a huge beaming grin on his face.  “Great to see our newest recruit here and having fun.”

“Uh.  Yes,  yes, sir.  It’s great, thank you.”  

“Good good.  It’s good to bond with your colleagues, hey?  Spend some time together and not on work.”

Isak’s still trying to think of a reply which doesn’t sound totally dickish when there’s a screeching sound and someone laughs at the other end of the room.  

“Hello?  Is this working?” someone says into what looks like an ancient microphone, then pulls back a little as feedback screams through the room again.  The woman beams, and Isak realizes he can see her because she’s standing on a chair, raising her above the other people here.  He vaguely recognizes her from his first few days when she was training him.  Her cheeks are flushed and she looks delighted to be here.  He grimaces.  He hadn’t realized there would be damn speeches as well as all this enforced cheer.

“Okay, so,” she continues, holding the microphone slightly further away from her mouth.  “This isn’t usual, I know.  But this year we have something a little special to do.”  The woman waves down the eager whoops that some of the guests in the front are making.  “So.  Many of you may not know this because he’s been sooooo quiet about it.”  She grins, nodding in Isak’s direction and making him freeze.  “But it’s Isak’s anniversary today.” 

Good natured thumps start landing on Isak’s arms as he blushes.  If it was already stifling in the small room, now it’s truly awful, with the heated embarrassment that’s now flooding him.  He wants to sink into the floor and hide.

“He’s only mentioned it once or twice over the last week so you’d be forgiven for not knowing.”

“Once or twice a day,” some guy yells out and Isak’s not even sure how the guy knows him let alone how he knows  _ that, _ but everyone around him laughs.  Which is just  _ great. _  Isak’s the staff joke now apparently.  The sense of disgruntlement is getting even larger, and Isak wishes he’d faked illness just so he could stay home.

“But seriously, everyone.  Isak.”  She turns to scan the crowd, smiling when her eyes find him.  “I know this isn’t what you wanted to be doing today, but we’re all glad you’re here.”  Isak can feel a hand on his back, pushing him forward as she continues.  “So we all got together and got you a little something, and we hope you like it.”

Isak hates that all eyes are on him and that Even has been left behind somewhere, lost in the throng.  But he knows the best way out of this is to go along with it, so he plasters a smile onto his face and walks up to her.  She hops off her chair, pulls his head down so she can kiss his cheek and presents him with a gift wrapped in red and silver paper.  He thanks her, avoids the press of the microphone into his hand and escapes back to Even as fast as he can.

“You should open that,” his boss says, smiling as he nods towards the gift.  “They put a lot of thought into it.”

So Isak opens the paper carefully.  The gift is small and he can’t imagine what it could be, so he’s not prepared for the emotion that wells up when he sees what is inside.  It’s a small box, and nestled inside is a voucher for a fancy restaurant nearby, two small red roses made into buttonholes, and a homemade card wishing them well on a date for their anniversary, saying the restaurant is booked for the next evening and that Isak is excused from work the following day.  Isak lets out a small gasp as he sees it.  

“Thank you,” he whispers and his boss laughs and claps him on the back again before moving away to greet someone else.  Isak waits until it seems like the people around them have lost interest in the two of them, then he groans with self hatred as he turns to his boyfriend.

“I’m such a dick, Even.”

“No, you’re not,” Even says, rubbing his hands on Isak’s arms.  “And they clearly like you if they did that.”

“I guess,” Isak sighs.  “But I was so grumpy about it that they had to.”

Even laughs and kisses his hair.  “You’re fine, baby.  See, no-one cares.”

Isak looks around to find that, indeed, no-one does care.  They’re all back to talking and laughing together, with plates of food in their hands and drinks on nearby surfaces.  He looks back down at the little box and smiles.  “We did get a nice meal out of it.”

_ “Two _ nice meals, if you count this one.  And some free alcohol.  I think we’re winners here.”

Laughing again, Isak nods.  “Maybe I should be grumpy about missed anniversaries more often.”

Even’s arm slides back around Isak’s waist then as he tucks the voucher and card into his pocket and pins the flowers to their shirts.  They abandon the box in a corner and move to talk to more people.

Isak’s at peace and contented.  The room is still too hot, the people still too unfamiliar, but there’s a warm glow surrounding him now and he’s a lot more cheerful as he greets his co-workers and their partners.  Eventually, Even meets up with someone who is as keen as he is to debate the merits of mainstream Hollywood studios versus small independant productions, and Isak leaves them to it.  His eyes travel to Even occasionally as he talks to the few people he really likes here, and always after a few moments Even’s gaze drifts to his.  They smile, nod and then turn back to their respective conversations.  
  


“Come with me, baby,” Even says, whispering in Isak’s ear as he comes up close behind him later in the evening.  

Even’s arm slides around his middle and Isak stutters to a halt mid sentence, losing his train of thought at Even’s touch.  His companion smiles at them, then raises her glass as if to say she’s going to go get another drink, leaving the two of them alone.  Isak leans back against Even, enjoying the feeling of being pressed against his boyfriend, and how secure he feels here in his arms.

“Where are we going?”

“To the real party.”

Even’s eyes are beseeching as Isak looks over his shoulder at him, and Isak thinks  _ fuck it. _  They’ve been here for two hours, after all, and as nice as this is it’s still his anniversary, and he still wants to spend some quality time with his boyfriend.

So they make hasty excuses to leave, nod briefly to the organizers, and then they’re out in the blissful calm of the night.  It’s fully dark now and snowflakes glisten on the ground beneath their feet.  It’s not snowing now, but has been in the recent past.  Isak’s not normally one for enjoying snow; cold, wet, stupid stuff that it is.  But tonight, the light dusting seems to fit.  The cold and the damp remind him of this night a year ago, when he and Even promised themselves to each other without many words at all.  He feels the same impulse to quiet now, slips his hand into Even’s and lets his laughter die away.  They walk like this in silence for a few minutes before Isal breaks the peace.

“No, but … where are we going?”

“You told me, remember.  Our bench.  You know the one.”

Isak swallows back the lump that tries to form in his throat.  The memory of that night a year ago is so vivid in his mind, he wonders whether it’ll be too difficult for Even.  Considering … well, considering that night’s events.  “We don’t have to, not if it’s too much,” he says.

“No, I want to.”  Even’s voice is soft as he speaks.  “It’s where we properly met.  This is where we properly connected so many times in so many ways.”

So they keep walking, their destination just a few short blocks away.  Their footsteps crunch on the ground as they lapse back into silence.  Soon enough, they’re standing in front of the bench, hands tightly clasped together and their breath misting in the cold air.

“You saved me,” Isak says, looking at the bench, worn and unremarkable in the dim light from the nearby houses.  He remembers how lost he felt before the night he’d shared weed here with Even.  It seems so long ago, and yet the ghost of that Isak is here with them, morose and grumpy as he fights the world.  The lump in Isak’s throat threatens to overwhelm him.

“You saved me right back,” Even says, a tremor in his voice too, and Isak can’t stop the choked up tears that well up this time.  He turns to face Even, and leans his head into his jacket and cries, dimly hearing the soothing sounds Even’s making as he runs his hands over Isak’s back.

“Fuck, this is stupid,” he says as he pulls himself back.  “There’s no reason for me to cry.”

“Yeah.  I thought this was supposed to be cute … and that there would be fucking.”

Isak laughs, a wet sound filled with snot and tears.  “You really think we would do that here?”

“Why not?”  Even shrugs, his eyes crinkled in the way they do when he’s teasing Isak.  “Seems an appropriate spot.”

Isak rolls his eyes.  Can’t help the reaction to Even and his silliness.

“We’d freeze our balls off, that’s why.”

“You’re such a drama king.  We’d just have to be creative.”

Isak’s smiling now, his tears gone, and he knows this is the reason Even’s talking like this.  But it sparks something in him. He wants to do it here.  Or, well … not  _ here _ on this freezing bench in this freezing weather.  But here, at the school.  At the place it all started.

“Creative, huh?”

He lets all his emotion bleed into his voice and onto his face and he watches in delighted glee as Even’s face changes too.  Isak loves that look, the one Even is giving him now.  The one that says,  _ holy fuck, you’re amazing, _ because Even loves the way Isak thinks.  Even loves the part of Isak that calls to him, the part that’s up for anything.  

“What were you thinking?” Even asks, and Isak knows, thrills to the knowledge that Even’s up for it too.  Whatever Isak can think of, Even will do.

“Bathroom.  That’s where it really began anyway.”

“Fuck I love you,” Even breathes, his eyes lit up and a grin crinkling his face.

They run, as fast as they can, to the bathroom.  The door to the school is mercifully unlocked and Isak can only thank whatever group must be using the school tonight that it is.  They tumble through the bathroom door, giggling and breathless.  There’s a soft hum of music coming from down the corridor and Isak’s aware that means someone could come in here at any moment and catch them.  It adds something to the frisson of energy running through him, but it also hastens his fingers as they scrabble at Even’s belt.

Fortunately, Even is just as eager.  He works on Isak’s jeans all while trying to kiss Isak, and when it turns out to be impossible without clinking teeth and muffled yelps, he pauses briefly to laugh.

“You wanna …”

He indicates with his head towards the stall door, but Isak shakes his head.  No, what he wants today is the added possibility that someone could walk in.  He doesn’t really care that it could jeopardize his school career if someone sees and reports them (okay he cares a little, but not enough to stop).  So, to move as fast as they can, Isak sinks to his knees, and drags Even’s pants down with him.

It’s been a long time since they did it like this, with one of them on his knees rather than lying on the bed, and Isak can’t help the soft moan that’s dragged out of him at the sight as he looks up at Even.  His eyes are wide with desire, his mouth hangs open as if he’s forgotten how to shut it, and his dick is right there in front of Isak’s face.  Isak grins up at Even, makes his smile as seductive as possible and takes hold of Even with one hand.  The other settles on Even’s hip, giving Isak the control he needs.  Holding his gaze, Isak slowly takes Even into his mouth and is rewarded with a “Jesus, fuck, Isak” and a hand sliding into his hair.  He had intended to make this fast and sloppy, but what’s a man to do when his boyfriend looks at him like that?  When he makes noises like that, which go straight to Isak’s own dick?  It’s too tempting to do the things he knows drive Even wild.

So he takes his time.  He licks, he sucks gently, he runs his tongue around the ridges and rims, all the while tasting the salty residue Even’s already leaking.  At one point, when he was still terrified of having people know he’s into guys, Isak had wondered how it might be, how he’d feel with another man’s dick in his mouth and his taste on his tongue.  He’d thought it might be a little nasty, but it’s not.  This is one of Isak’s favorite tastes, and he loves doing this almost more than he loves it when Even does it to him.  The best part is how much Even enjoys it.  He’s very vocal in his enthusiasm, and Isak pulls off quickly to grin up at his boyfriend.

“You need to be careful,” he says, before licking a stripe from the base to the tip which elicits a squeak of protest from Even.  “Someone down there is going to hear and then this party won’t be quite as private anymore.”

Even groans, biting his lip to try to muffle the sound and Isak laughs.  He glances back up and finds Even with his head back against the wall and his chest heaving with the effort of keeping quiet.  It’s exhilarating.  Isak’s own dick twitches in his jeans, but he ignores it.  However, it does remind him that he should probably move this on.

So he hollows his cheeks as he sucks, then bobs as fast as he can.  Even’s hands are scrabbling in his hair now, and he’s making aborted whimpering sounds.  His hips are bucking slightly as he tries not to move but can’t help himself.  Isak knows he’s close, but he’s still gratified when Even manages to gasp out, “I’m gonna …” as he always does in case Isak wants to stop.  Isak never does, but he appreciates the thought.  Today, he swirls his tongue around the slit at the head before wrapping his lips tightly again and sliding all the way down.  That’s all it takes.  Even’s hands grip tightly for a moment and his body goes rigid under Isak’s hand before he’s coming down Isak’s throat.

Isak swallows, enjoying the moment as Even’s hands relax and he lets them drop away to his sides.  Looking up again, with his mouth still wrapped around Even and his hand still holding his softening dick, Isak catches his eye.  He looks sated and happy, his chest still heaving and his breath coming in short pants as he gets it back under control.  But his eyes are on Isak’s and there’s a smile on his lips, and a fondness in his gaze, that tells Isak exactly how much he’s loved.

He lets Even pull him to his feet and falls into a deep kiss, arms wrapping around Even’s shoulders and his body pressing as tightly as he can against Even.  Isak hadn’t realized just how close he is to coming himself until he’d stood up.  Now, with his dick pressed against Even’s body and trapped in his jeans in a way that’s becoming uncomfortable, Isak whimpers into the kiss.

“Need a bit of help there?” Even says, his voice smug.  Isak knows he loves knowing how much it turns him on to suck Even off.

“Well, if you don’t mind …” Isak gets out.  It’s as close to witty as he can get right now and fortunately Even takes pity on him.  He must be getting soft in his old age, or maybe it’s the importance of the date today.  He doesn’t tease the way he usually would, just drops Isak’s zipper and reaches inside to take hold of his dick.

It’s an instant relief coupled with a surge in the heat and desire Isak’s feeling and he buries his face in Even’s neck and groans as quietly as he can.  Thankfully, Even is fast and efficient and it’s not long before Isak can feel himself on the brink before Even kisses him as he tips over and spurts all over his hand.  

Breathing just as heavily as Even had been just a few moments ago, Isak pulls back enough to be able to kiss Even thoroughly.

“God, that was …”

“Ridiculous,” Even laughs.  “Anyone could have walked in.  But it was so hot.”  

He presses a firm kiss to Isak’s lips before making sure they’re both properly cleaned up and dressed again.  Isak laughs as Even tries to fix his hair.  It’s a mess, Isak’s hands having made liberal use of it as Even stroked him through his orgasm.

“I’ve always wanted to do that.  You know, somewhere public.”

“I know,” Even says, kissing Isak again.  “You’re very chatty when you’re drunk.”

Isak laughs, still feeling a little breathless and lightheaded in the aftermath.  “I would be very annoyed with my younger, drunker self, but it led to this, so I’m not complaining.”

“Hey baby?”

Even’s voice is soft, warm.  It’s a voice that makes Isak shiver and drains him of all his remaining impulses towards joking.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Isak winds his arms around Even again.  “I love you, too.  So much.”

“We should go home.  Do some more celebrating somewhere more comfortable.”

Isak suddenly notices that his knees are aching a little and that he’s actually cold.  School bathrooms aren’t really heated at night, who knew?  He huffs a laugh.  “Yeah.  This was a fantasy come true, but home sounds nice.”  He grins.  “And warm.”

Even takes his hand and they walk out together, a vivid counter to the night a year ago when Even walked out alone, probably thinking he would always be alone.  Snowflakes start falling as they walk, and for once Isak doesn’t begrudge them.  Their delicate forms fluttering to the ground, only to fade almost immediately into the slush and dampness under their feet, seem to fit somehow.  They are bright and vibrant for such a short time before losing form altogether on the wet ground or taking their place in a gleaming bank of glittering powder.  They sum up something about his life with Even.  Day by day, minute by minute, taking the joy where they can find it and not worrying about what might be about to go wrong.

Looking at the snow dancing around them, Isak realizes that this anniversary hasn’t been as awful as he’d thought it might be.  The party was actually kind of nice, his co-workers easy going and fun, and Even as always was the perfect partner.  They may not have done exactly what they’d wanted to, but they’d done it together.  So maybe what they did wasn’t important.  Maybe being together really  _ was _ what mattered after all.  


End file.
